


I'll Show You The Dark Side

by Katkuzzz123



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Summary: Kylo Ren and The Knights of Ren are on their way to retrieve the last part of the map to Luke Skywalker but their mission gets messed up when Kylo feels the strength of the force. His Knights bring back the droid with the map, and a girl (reader) and hold her prisoner.Warning: Forced sexual situations .
Relationships: KyloxReader
Kudos: 1





	I'll Show You The Dark Side

As the Knights descended onto the planet below known as Jakku, their Master, Kylo Ren sat in the pilots chair peering down on them. He wasn't a very patient man, everyone in the galaxy knew that. He demanded to Vicrul before they departed to retrieve the droid with the last piece to the map of Luke Skywalkers where abouts to hurry up. He leaned back in the big black leather chair shifting his weight downwards resting his black leather gloved hand upon the arm rest, and tapped his fingers off rhythm. He tipped his black and silver combat colored helmet from shoulder to shoulder annoyed. Along with his fingers, he began tapping a black thick leather foot along the black tiled floors of the command room. 

Hurry the fuck up. He knew he wouldn't get a response back from Vicrul since he wasn't that intune or powerful with the force, but he knew damn sure that the knight would hear him. Not moments later, his attention was drawn to the The Night Buzzard approaching the Silencer. A smirk formed on his lips beneath his mask, and he forced himself to a standing up position. He turned on his heels facing the doorway, waiting for the Knights to return with either the droid with the map, or just the map. He made it clear he didn't NEED the droid as long as the map was there. 

A few moments passed, and the doors hissed open and Vicrul walked in first, the orange and white droid in his hands all battered up. The droid was beeping and twirling about in his grasp, and as soon as Vicrul was in front of Kylo he dropped it to the ground harshly. The droids head flew off rolling across the room. 

Kylo peered down at the body of the droid approvingly, however his attention was drawn away from his prize hearing banter beyond the doors. He brought his head up and stared at the doorway as the doors hissed open again. He was taken aback as Ap'lek and Kuruk dragged a young girl (you) through the doorway. Immediately he disapproved. "Who is this?" He sneered, his voice harsh and obviously not amused. 

"This girl was protecting the droid." Vicrul piped up before any of the other Knights could. "I thought she'd be of use to us. She was talking to a couple of the villagers, she seemed to know a lot about the Resistance." 

Kylo looked between the Knight speaking and you who was throwing out profanities one after the other. He narrowed his eyes under his mask, and rose his left gloved hand gesturing to the two Knights who each had one of your arms to release you

You fell to the ground, your knees smashing against the cold black tile of the ship. Before you could collect yourself, you were forced up off the ground and you were hovering above the ground. Fear washed over you as your gaze fixated on the black clad giant taking a couple strides to you until his body was so close to yours you could almost feel the heat generating off of him. A gulp formed in the back of your throat. 

"Who the fuck are you, and why shouldn't I kill you right now? I'm told you were talking about the Resistance? Who's side are you on?" He stared coldly at you, the force he was using to hold you up loosened slightly making you rotate side to side in the air. 

"I'm no-one. I'm just a girl." 

"You're right. You are NOTHING." Kylo wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now. He just wanted to get the map and find Luke Skywalker so he could kill him once and for all. That's all he wanted. Revenge. It was only fair seeing as Luke tried to kill him. Only seemed fitting that he would do the same, except he'd follow through. "Get her out of my sight." He flicked his wrist and turned back to the droid. 

Vicrul nodded, and gestured to the other Knights. "Let's go." He grabbed ahold of your left arm, hard, and dragged you up to your feet. A whimper escaping your lips as you were dragged down the corridors of the large ship, and down another set, and another, and another. You tried to take in a much detail as you could and how many turns you made to get to where you were going. You counted two lefts, and a right, and a left. Suddenly, a hissing sound filled your ears and you and the Knights were in front of a large black and red door. It was huge. As it opened you realized it was a cell. "Wait.." before you could say anything else, Vicrul shoved you inside roughly. 

"Be a good girl now." He snickered under his breath as you slammed your fists against the glass as soon as the door shut. "Too slow." 

"Fuck you." You glared and continued to smash your fists against the glass. "What the fuck?!" You turned swiftly and noticed there was a bed on one side of the room, a small closet area where a toilet, shower and sink was, and a table with a chair. There was only one light in the middle of the ceiling that was dimly lit.

How the fuck did i get in this mess? You sat down on the bed, and crossed one black leather covered leg over the other, and leaned forwards cupping your head into your hands. 

Kylo had reassembled the droid and was currently trying to figure out how to get the droid to give up the map. The droid had other plans however. He was becoming enraged with every passing second. His hands balled into fists after trying to pry open a bunch of things and pressing a few buttons and having no luck. "GIVE ME THE MAP." He coiled his fingers around the metal handle of his lightsaber and yanked it out quickly, turning it on as he did so. He sliced through the air quickly, and split the pilot chair into a bunch of sections. His breathing was labored and his chest heaved quickly up and down as soon as he stopped. 

The droid was in the corner of the room cowering now, and Kylo cleared his throat. That's when he heard you. Your thought. He was caught off guard and at first wasn't sure it wasn't someone playing a trick on him. He lifted his head up, as if it would help him listen better.

Please someone help me. Get me out of here. I'm going to die. You pleaded mentally, your head still in your hands. You felt defeated. How could your day have started off somewhat decent and now you were in a cell in THE Kylo Rens ship. Tears formed in the corners of your eyes, and you felt your stomach turn. 

"What the fuck..." Kylo scowled. "That's impossible." Before he had time to hear another one of your thoughts, he bent down, grabbed the droid in his large gloved hand and exited the command room. In no time at all, he was at your cell peering in. The stare he was giving through the helmet was undeniable. He was confused, angry, intrigued, a whole slew of emotions. "How are you doing that?"

Obviously caught off guard, you jolted to your feet and stumbled backwards, your back against the cool metal wall. "What do you mean?"

"I can hear your thoughts. HOW?" Kylo twirled two fingers in front of the cell door, and it hissed open. He took a step inside, and closed it behind him. He placed the droid down in front of him, and glanced back up at you. The silver inlays in his helmet shimmered in the dim red lighting in your cell, and as he took just a couple steps forwards, he was almost pressed against you again. "Girl, I asked you a question... " He was so much taller than you. He was so much bigger than you. He took note of that and it empowered him. He cupped the bottom of your chin with two fingers, tipping it upwards, and stared down at her knowing you couldn't see his eyes but he could see yours. Your eyes were filled with terror, pure, undeniable terror. "When I ask a question, you answer me."

You stammered trying to find the right words, but you were entirely distracted by his body generating heat off of yours, and his hand now on your chin forcing you to look at him. "I..."

"If you don't answer me, I'm going to have to make you." Kylo said matter of factly. He hoped you'd make that choice, he loved forcing people to give him what he wanted. It was a wonderful show of power. 

You bit your lower lip, and your cheeks turned red. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know how you can hear my thoughts. Honestly." You tried to yank your head away from his gaze. It back fired hard. He took the final step to you, closing in the gap between your body and his, and you could feel everything. His toned form against yours, the heat emitting from his tall form, the leather brushing the areas of flesh you didnt have covered in clothing. 

Oh my god....this shouldn't be turning me on. You were embarrassed, and ashamed immediately. However, above anything else, you were scared for your life. Sure you were a little turned on, but didn't change the fact you feared for your life. 

"Is that so?" Kylo inhaled sharply feeling himself filling with pleasure. He arched his hips inwards into your stomach, seeing as he was that much taller than you, that's where his groin made contact, and smirked beneath his mask as you whimpered feeling his growing member pressing against you. "I bet you'd like it if I made you told me." He brought his mouth down to her ear, and his voice was low and husky through the mask. 

"No." You snapped shaking your head, wiggling beneath him. "Let me go, you fucking freak. Pathetic loser. Power hungry piece of shit." As soon as the words slipped from your mouth, your mouth fell open in shock. 

Kylo was just as shocked as he took a step back, your bodies no longer touching, and for a moment the two of you just stared at one another. Obvious tension coursed between you both with every passing second. He didn't move, just stared at you blankly. Least that's what it looked like through the mask anyways. You shifted from heel to heel straightening your body upwards pressing harder against the wall. You wished it would open up a black hole and you could crawl into it. After what seemed like ions, Kylo chuckled softly. That sent chills down your spine. 

That can't be good. You panicked mentally thinking of all the ways you could escape, and get away from him before something bad happened. No sane man laughed after something like that. He was sick. You glanced from one side of the room to the other, and then at the door. 

"Don't even try it. You won't get very far," Kylo brought both his hands to the sides of his metal helmet, and pressed in the sides, a small hiss sound escaping, and the front mouth piece lifting upwards. He tugged it off slowly, as soon as it was off, he shook his head his chin length perfect jet black locks cascading around his face perfectly. He had lush pink lips, and beautiful ivory skin. He had freckles and moles, but he was handsome. His nose accentuated his large features perfectly. He had hazel eyes that pierced through your very soul. He placed his helmet down onto the ground slowly, and raised his gaze to meet yours. "Plus, if you run, it's just going to make it worse for you and what I do to you." His voice was similar to the way the voice sounded with the mask on just not as robotic, still low and husky. 

You stared at him in utter disbelief. Fuck.Fuck.Fuck. How is he that hot? No. No. Not Okay. He's evil. He's not a good man. You stood there mentally bickering with yourself and had hardly noticed him step back in front of you, or the fact that you were now hovering off the ground once again. You snapped back to reality as soon as his face was an inch from yours, realizing you were at eye level with him. Oh fuck. 

"You keep talking about fucking..." Kylo snickered sticking out his large pink tongue and swiping it across her cheek to your soft lips, and across the other side of your face. He savored the taste with a moan of approval. "I can hear every thought you're having right now. You're conflicted...." He brought his mouth to her hear, and breathed heavily for a second. He looked at the bare skin on her neck grow goosebumps and the hair raise upwards. "You want me to fuck you....But you don't want to admit it because I'm evil." He mocked grazing his teeth against the skin on her neck, nibbling lightly. 

You tried to resist the movements of your body against the invisible force holding you down, and his body against yours, but your mouth betrayed you. You let out a couple small gaps as his teeth hit your skin. "Fuck you." You sneered angrily. "I will NEVER fuck you." You tried to twirl your feet or move them in any way. Your toes could move a little bit but that was it. 

"Oh?"Kylo furrowed his brows together. "Are you sure?" He pulled his face out of the nape of her neck, and made eye contact with her again. He had a dangerous look on his face now. There was nothing about him that was playful, or joking. "Too bad for you. It'd be a lot easier on you if you enjoyed what I'm going to do to you. Either way, I'll enjoy it." He placed a gloved hand against her hip, keeping her in the same spot she was with the force, and brushed his thumb against the bone roughly, catching it in the edge of her shorts and tugging downwards. He realized they weren't going to come off that easy, and growled. He wasted no time in making sure she was secured in place with the force before placing his other hand onto her hip, and with a swift gesture forced her shorts down. The button that held them in place shot across the room, and the zipper split down past where it was supposed to end. He didn't waste any time and taking the front fabric of your laced pink panties and yanking it as hard as he could. They ripped off in no trouble at all. He threw them onto the ground with the shorts, and took a minute to relish you. "Small little thing. I'm going to enjoy breaking you in half." His eyes met hers noting the tears streaming down her cheeks. Not a single feeling for sympathy washed over him. In fact he smirked, and leaned forwards taking his tongue and licking the trail up from her chin to below her eye. "Poor baby." He mocked, and quickly worked at the button on his own pants. He was careful not to damage his own clothes. He had them undone in seconds, and he eye fucked you quickly, biting his lip, and tugged out his long thick throbbing cock. Pre-cum was dripping from the top and he rolled his eyes to the back of his head as he took ahold of himself tightly. A moan escaped his lips, and he seemed lost in bliss for a moment stroking himself slowly. 

What snapped him back to reality was your thought. There's no way he's going to fit inside me. He'll rip me in half. Please no. Please. I'll do anything. Please. Your eyes had a stream of tears coming down from them now, as you thrashed or tried to against the wall. "No. Don't." Your mouth could barely form the words you were so terrified. You gulped hard when he shot his gaze back to you. You felt your body coming off the wall, and slowly you were being hovered over to the bed. You shook your head frantically as you were placed onto the bed, except onto your stomach with your lower back arched upwards. Before you could get another word out you felt a gloved hand covering your mouth, and the warmth of his body against you from behind. You couldn't move anything now. Nothing. The invisible force holding you against your will made damn sure of that. Your eyes shut tightly. 

Kylo took in every inch of you body that was exposed to him. He was still stroking his throbbing, dripping large cock, his pace had quickened slightly between your position on the wall and now. He was moaning more frequently than before, but it was barely audible. He stopped stroking himself, and brought his gloved hand to his mouth tugging the fabric off with his teeth, letting it fall down at his side. He brushed his ungloved long thick fingers against your thighs as they worked their way up your legs to your clit. He inhaled sharply, as did you the second he put pressure on your clit and he realized how soaking wet you were. "You want my cock in you. You want me to make you my bitch... I can feel it." He scooped two fingers across your opening, his fingers getting soaked. He pulled his hand back and brought them to his lips. He swiped his tongue across the digits and smirked tasting the sweetness of you. "You're sweet like candy." He was done messing around, his cock was dripping like a broken faucet with cum, and his balls were tight needing release. He positioned himself behind you rotating his hips into your ass and rubbed the tip of his cock against your clit making you squirm beneath him beneath him before forcibly shoving himself inside you. His head tilted back feeling your walls tight around his cock. he could feel you stretching out a lot with every little movement forward he made. Before long, he rotated his hips back, and shoved them forwards again. He started a quick and brutal pace, hard and fast. Deep and rough. He snaked the ungloved hand around your front to your clit, and rubbed it with precision and accuracy. He knew youd cum on his cock, whether you wanted to or not. He wanted you to and that's all that mattered. He always got what he wanted. His pace just got rougher and harder and faster both inside you and on your clit. He was grunting loudly and sweat was pouring off of him. His cock throbbing almost painfully inside of you as he fucked you senseless. He felt the pressure of his orgasm building slowly. 

"You're going to cum, bitch." He worked at her clit some more, and removed the force from you mouth so he could hear your words, or noises. He'd be able to tell from the way your walls clenched around him, but he still wanted to hear your breaths and moans as you cam. 

"I won't." You sneered shutting your eyes closed as tightly as you could. Maybe if you thought hard enough you could make yourself disappear, or disassociate yourself from this. His cock had indeed stretched you out. He was so thick and long, you lurched forwards every-time he thrusted all the way inside you, hitting your cervix. Unfortunately as soon as he started rubbing your clit, your body was starting to betray you as well. Your breaths grew short, and labored as you focused as hard as you could to try and push the build up of pressure away. Your walls started to clench as you felt your orgasm building and building. Fuck. I'm gunna cum, and hard. 

"Good girl." Kylo's hand, the one which was still gloved went to your throat grabbing ahold of it tightly, using it as a leverage to pull himself into you harder as he bucked wildly into your sore core. His cock was as hard as a rock as he was closing in on his orgasm, he knew he had pre-cum dripping from the tip being pushed into you with every deep thrust, it made him want to cum right there from the thought. He was marking you. "You're going to cum on my cock, bitch." He brought his mouth down to neck, and without warning he sank his teeth into her skin, immediately drawing blood. 

You weren't expecting the mix of pleasure and pain, and the hand on your clit hit the perfect rhythm as did his cock inside and it sent you over the edge. You bit down on your lip as hard as you could, making yourself draw blood as well, as you bucked your hips side to side, up and down against his, your walls tightening against his cock. Oh my god. You felt the blood drip down from your neck and your lip, and your cheeks flushed with red knowing you'd just had the hardest orgasm of your life. 

"I told you..." kylo lapped up some of the blood seeping from the wound on your neck, bringing himself over the edge, and he grabbed both of your hips adjusting your ass upwards so he could get deeper inside of you as he unloaded inside of you, hard. He rode his orgasm out for more than a few seconds, seemed like minutes. His head had tilted backwards and he was mumbling incoherent words under his breath. "Oh fucccckkk." He smirked returning back to reality, and smacked your ass hard. He rose from the position he had taken from behind you, and buttoned his pants back up, and re-gloved his hand. He peered down at you, almost feel sympathy for your patheticness. He walked to in front of you, as you had laid down onto your side now, out of breath and defeated. "Do you understand now that I get whatever I want?" He gripped your chin in his grasp roughly, forcing eye contact. "Everytime you defy me, or don't do what I want, I'm going to make you do something you don't want to do." That was a promise, and he knew you knew it. "Clean up, get dressed, and get me the fucking map out of that droid, bitch." He didn't let you respond, before snagging up his helmet, putting it onto his head and exiting the cell.

You were speechless, and beaten. Defeated. You were enraged. You were just taken advantage of, and there wasn't anything you could do about it. You sat there on your side, curled up in the fetal position for a minute. You inhaled sharply, feeling your core throbbing from being so stretched out and abused. You finally got the strength to sit upwards, and looked around the room for a moment. As you thought about what had just transpired, you felt your body betray you once again. "No." You blurted out ashamed. You were throbbing as the images played in your head over and over again. Fuck that was kind of hot. I did cum so hard....his cock is so big.... 

As Kylo walked down the corridors to his own room, he heard your thoughts and smirked. "Little bitch likes it." He smirked darkly under his mask, as he entered his room. There's more where that came from little bitch, just beg for it whenever you want it willingly.

You blushed again this time hearing his thoughts and looked around making sure he wasn't in the same room or outside of the cell. "Fuck me." You stood up, and walked over to BB8 who was hidden away under the table this whole time, terrified. "You poor thing. come here." The droid beeped a few times, and rolled out slowly. "Whatcha got for me little fellow? You know I won't hurt you." The droid shifted back and forth and popped open a compartment in the front of his unit, exposing the small map fragment. "Thank you. We need to hide this." You took it into your hands, and turned to the door, making sure the coast was clear. "Can you open that door?" You pointed to the cell door. BB8 made a few noises, and a smile crossed your face. "Good. Let's get the fuck out of here. He can't have this." You rose quickly. "I'm going to change into clothes since Kylo ripped mine..." You lowered your head in shame, and grabbed the black leather pants and the leather shirt with a hooded cape attached to the back, and climbed into the shower. You needed to wash your sins off. 

As soon as you were done, you got dressed, and hurried over to the door with the droid. You watched carefully as the droid rummaged around with some wires inside the wall, and beeped as the door hissed open. 

"YES!" You exclaimed and began running down the corridors. "Let's get out of here, buddy!" You had glanced over your shoulder to look back at the droid, and didn't noticed that Kuruk was in front of you. You ran right into him, and fell backwards onto your ass. You snapped your head upwards to see who had obstructed your way, and gasped. You stumbled backwards as the Knight tilted his head down at you. 

"How'd you get out?" He asked confused, but didn't ponder it too long as he bent down and grabbed your elbow. He saw the droid coming down the corridor, and called out. "We've got prisoners trying to escape." Within seconds the other Knights rushed down the hallway and had the droid as well. "Master Ren isn't going to be pleased with this." vicrul exclaimed cooly as he began escorting you down to his room. "He's going to punish you." He smirked under his own mask. "I mean," He trailed off under his breath. "We could always not tell him about it." 

Your brows furrowed together in confusion. "What do you mean?" You groaned in agony as he tugged you down a different hallway as the other Knights and into an empty room. He held you tightly by the arm in front of him. "We could work something out if you know what I mean." He gestured down to his groin. "Make me feel good and I'll make sure Master Ren doesn't find out about your escape attempt." 

Awe struck, your jaw unhinged falling open. "Are you serious right now?" Your words were filled with bitterness and disdain. "You're all pathetic." 

Vicrul glared at her through his mask, and tightened his grip on her arm, "Fucking mouthy bitch." He kicked your foot to the side, making you drop down to your knees from lack of balance, and swiftly moved his hold to your hair gripping it hard as he could shoving your face into his groin. "I'm not asking." He freed himself quickly with his other hand, pulling your head back enough so youd have enough room to do the deed. "Get to work, or I tell him right now." His tone was dark, demanding, evil. 

You narrowed your eyes up at him, and shook your head. "No." Before you could say anything else, two fingers were holding your nose shut, blocking your breathing, and you gasped for air with your mouth, which was interrupted by Vicruls throbbing cock being jammed inside. You gagged immediately as he pushed himself as far back into your throat as he could. He let out grunts as he placed both hands onto your head, one tangled in your hair, the other one just holding himself steady as he fucked your mouth senselessly. He was fucking your mouth so hard, the sides of your mouth were flooding with drool, and your eyes couldn't stay open from the tears. There was pressure everywhere in your face as he forced himself back and forth. His groin hitting your nose with every thrust inwards. He was moaning fuck, and shit, and yessss, every so often, and his pace became almost unbearably fast and the back of your throat filled with cum almost instantly after. You choked and whimpered. He tipped forwards one last time before pulling himself out. "Oh fuck..." He whispered softly, and patted the top of your head. 

"A deals a deal." You growled, rising to your feet, shoving his hands away from you. 

"Yeah, about that..." He chuckled softly, and pointed to the door, which was now hissing open. 

You turned around, and your eyes widened in utter fear. There was Kylo again. But how....You blinked in shock and looked at the Knight. "Liar!" You declared and immediately tried to plead to Kylo. "He lied to me. He said he wouldn't tell if i did that."

"You believed him?" Kylo seemed all too amused with this, and stepped to the Knight. "Did you get it?" He held out his hand. The Knight placed the piece of the map into the mans gloved hand, and walked past you casually, emitting an I win, energy as he did. 

"Have fun." He waved a hand through the air as he disappeared. You clenched your fists in a fit of rage and let out a growl. 

Kylo rose an eyebrow upwards under his mask, and laughed. "Angry huh? You should of known better."

"You're all evil. You're all on the dark side.." You sneered.

"I'll show you the dark side." Kylo leaned forwards leaning into you again. "That's nothing. What you've experience today is nothing. Come," He readjusted himself standing upwards and exiting the room, knowing you'd follow behind him or else. "I've got something to show you."


End file.
